<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Arista_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759749">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes'>Arista_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Murphy - Freeform, Unit Bravo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 001; Memories.</p><p>Malia Corvidae is still haunted by the memories of what Murphy did to her. Alone, in her apartment, this is easy to deal with, but under the care of a hypersensitive vampire, it's more difficult to hide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was normal now for Malia to wake in the pre-dawn light with adrenaline flooding her system.</p><p>Heart hammering, and her lips gasping for air as fear gripped her mind. The shadows of Murphy drifting through her sleeping mind and leaving her desperate to run.</p><p>When she awoke in her apartment, it was a simple matter of slipping on some clothes, a set of trainers she'd bought for this exact reason, and jog around the block a couple of times before heading home, and drowning the visions in her mind in the steam from a scalding shower.</p><p>When staying at the Warehouse, that solution wasn't available to her.</p><p>It wasn't that there wasn't enough room for her to go running, there was more than enough, but then Unit Bravo would know how it still haunted her. How she could still hear Murphy's voice whispering in her ear, his hands against her skin.</p><p>Instead, on those nights when sweat coated her body and adrenaline pumped through her veins, Malia went looking for Mason.</p><p>He never asked. Probably didn't need to, able to sense the thrumming of her panicked heart and taste her fear in the air, but together they would sit on the roof.</p><p>They rarely spoke, enjoying the peaceful air as the sun slowly crept over the horizon, and Malia's heartbeat slowed. They stayed out in the crisp early morning air until Malia's head dropped to his shoulder and then the vampire would gently urge her back to bed with an innocent kindness he would never display in front of the other vampires.</p><p>It was something just theirs, a gentle tenderness shared between them that was free of flirtation and innuendo. A closely guarded secret that Malia treasured.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish I could just forget," escaped her one morning, and she felt Mason stiffen next to her."Not... not everything. Not Unit Bravo, or vampires, or the agency," Malia added quickly, "just... just him."</p><p>She could feel Mason's gaze, hard and steady, but a moment later he leaned in and her heart stuttered in a much more pleasant way than the nightmare fuelled pounding she was scared she'd slowly grow used to.</p><p>Lips, soft and warm against her throat made her shiver, but it was pleasure and desire, not fear and terror filling her now as he kissed her skin and lapped his tongue roughly against her throat, before pulling back just enough to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"The scar on your neck was put there by him, are you thinking about him now?" Mason asked, and Malia's eyelids fluttered as she fought through her desire to focus on the vampires' words, shaking her head a moment later when she could finally make sense of the question.</p><p>"No," she breathed, watching Mason's lips twist into a smug smirk.</p><p>"Then you'll forget in time," he almost promised, leaning back again and leaving her to swallow hard as he turned his gaze back to the sun-warmed horizon of a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>